Christmas Eve With The Nordics
by rev lady mal
Summary: On December 23rd the Nordic countries gather together to have dinner and prepare for Christmas Eve. A story written for contest winner Okkefac at okkefacDOTdeviantartDOTcom/ Characters: Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Sealand, Sweden, Hana Tamago.


"Where's Denmark?" Iceland grumbled, "he's always late."

"Then why are you complaining?" Finland asked him. The table was set and they were hungry, but everything was in the oven keeping warm.

"He forgot to buy presents." Sweden answered as he flipped channels on the TV, looking for IDinner For One/I

Norway sat on the couch next to Sweden, watching the channels flip. He didn't say anything because everyone else had already said it.

"Why does he even bother? He always stops at a corner shop or a service station and buys something cheap because they have enough of it so he can spend most of his money on beer." Iceland slid into the couch next to Norway. "And how come you're not saying anything?"

Norway looked at him, his expression unchanged, "What, you mean you didn't enjoy your limited edition disposable lighter with a picture of a puffin on it?" He pulled out his own lighter from his pocket, except his had a moose on the side.

Sweden's mouth twitched. Finland laughed out loud. "Iceland has a point."

Sealand was still throwing handfuls of tinsel at the Christmas tree, some of it sticking to the branches. "Mom, when can we eat, I'm hungry!" Hana Tamago pounced on a pile of tinsel that landed on the floor, wagging his tail and barking at it.

"Don't call me mom, Sealand." Finland frowned and walked over to a window. "If he doesn't get here soon we can start without him."

"Good, I'm hungry too." Sweden found what he was looking for and stopped flipping channels. The short program was almost over before Hana ran to the front door and growled at it.

"Denmark's here." Norway replied. The butler had just tripped over the tiger's head again on the TV, which is why everyone laughed out loud just as Denmark appeared in the room.

"Eh, is it that funny I'm late?" He grinned at them and held up a shopping bag full of cold beer.

Iceland scowled from the couch. "It's a wonder we have the energy to laugh at all waiting for you to get here so we can eat!"

Sweden handed the remote control to Norway. "We can eat now." He went into the kitchen to get the food ready.

No one starved to death before dinner was served. Denmark was always generous with the beer and the group became livelier as they drank. Sealand buzzed around the table with a new radio-controlled car he had been given as an early Christmas gift. Norway had just finished passing out tins filled with his home made gingerbread when everyone looked at Denmark as he fished into the shopping bag and pulled out plastic shrink-wrapped cards and tossed one to each of them.

Finland picked it up first and stared at it. "Are you kidding?"

Sweden didn't bother picking his up, he just stared at it. "He's not."

Norway looked at Denmark but before he could speak Iceland grabbed the card tossed to him and stared at the contents inside the plastic shrink wrap. "SUPER GLUE?"

"This stuff is great! I always keep a tube at home. It fixes all kinds of stuff! Watch I'll show you!" He grabbed an empty beer bottle and reached for the tube of glue in Iceland's hand.

"You don't need to give us a demonstration. We all know what it does." Norway smacked Denmark's hand away.

"Then you already know how great this stuff is!" Denmark grinned and put the beer bottle down.

"Denmark, you never cease to surprise us." Finland said, clearing away empty beer bottles.

"That's what makes me Aweso- OWWWW!" He jumped from his seat and glared at Sealand. The radio car deflected off Denmark's foot and ran into the wall.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Sealand held the radio controller in his hands. "It must have bumped into something!"

Norway gave his younger brother a glance that made Iceland smirk, figuring out what had made the car go off course. "I'm giving Hong Kong a snowboarding lesson tomorrow."

"What time, can I come?"

"Of course you can, and after breakfast."

Denmark scowled at them and grabbed his beer. Limping over to the couch he threw himself on it and wished his foot would stop throbbing. He wanted to ask Norway about going along too for snowboarding, but he didn't feel much like talking to any of them.

While Sweden and Sealand finished washing the dishes in the kitchen Finland wrapped up a few last minute gifts. Norway and Iceland went outside to fetch firewood so they could make a large, roaring fire to welcome Santa Claus. Denmark still sat on the couch, feeling very left out of everyone else's fun.

When Norway and Iceland returned from their chores they very quietly came into the living room. Iceland had a handful of snow; he sneaked up behind Denmark and dropped it inside the back of his shirt. With a howl the Dane jumped off the couch and chased them both outside where a mighty snowball battle raged between the three of them. Sealand forgot about drying dishes and didn't even notice Finland wrapping gifts as he dashed outside with Hana Tamago at his heels. His first snowball hit Denmark right in the face.

The snowball fight was just what Sealand needed to run out his energy so that Finland and Sweden could get him to go to sleep. The others were all tired and it wasn't long afterward they found their beds.

The next morning Denmark ran down the stairs first looking at all of the gifts piled underneath around and behind the glowing tree. He giggled like a child and his eyes were huge as he looked at some of the boxes and packages before they fell onto a very large plastic yellow bucket of Legos!

"Yes!" His shout of joy came out as a harsh whisper as he snatched the bucket from under the tree and broke the plastic sealing wrap from around the top. He would build a magnificent replica of Rosenborg Slot or Kobenhavns Radhus or maybe even both to grace the Christmas tree while waiting for the others to wake up. He took the lid off of the bucket and upended the entire thing, intending for all the Lego bricks to land in a pile on the floor.

THUD! It came out as a solid block of plastic.

Denmark stared at it because this is the first time he had ever seen Legos like this. He reached out for a brick on the top of the block of plastic, intending to pry it off but it was stuck fast to the one below it. He tried another brick, but it wouldn't budge. "Huh, what's going on?" He peered closer to where the seam of the bricks came together and noticed a small, clear bead of something oozing between them.

A yawning Norway came down the stairs scratching at his belly under his pajamas. "Morning." He murmured as he stumbled into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Denmark's eyes latched onto Norway's retreating form and he watched him go into the kitchen. He looked at the block of ruined Legos and tried again to pry at least one brick off, but they were stuck tight together. Denmark's heart began to race and his breathing grew faster as he tried to comprehend the horror of what he was seeing. Who did this to ILegos?/I

His head snapped to the side when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Norway was back with a steaming mug of coffee. He padded over to the couch and sat, grabbing the remote for the TV. He found ITre nøtter til Askepott/I and settled in to watch the traditional Christmas Eve morning broadcast.

Denmark loudly cleared his throat. "Did you do this?"

Norway sipped his coffee, eyes on the TV. "Huh, did I do what?"

"This! Did you do THIS!?" Denmark held out his arms and pointed at the block of Legos.

Norway glanced at it. "Are you getting into abstract art now? What is that supposed to be?"

Denmark's face turned as red as the Dannebrog and spit flew from his mouth as he choked out his words. "The bricks are super glued together! It's not funny, Norge!"

"They are?" Norway stared at the solid block of bricks, then leaned over and picked up the empty tube of super glue on the table. "Huh, looks like it's empty." A long line of glue squirted out when he squeezed it and landed on the front of his pajama shirt. "Oh, not quite."

Denmark roared when he launched from the floor and landed on the couch. Norway fell back, his coffee mug flew from his hand and hit the wrapped gifts under the tree. Coffee splashed on the packages and the mug rolled behind the couch just as Denmark's fist made a lovely imprint in Norway's chin.

"Faen!" Norway yelled back when Denmark fell on top of him. "What are you doing?!"

"How could you Norge! My Legos! IMY LEGOS!/I" Denmark screamed as he swung his fist again.

"Stop it! I never-" He grunted with pain when Denmark grabbed his hair and punched him in the face. Norway jerked up his leg and planted his knee into Denmark's crotch. He groaned and fell on top of him. "Ow, fanden! That hurt!"

"And punching me in the face didn't?" Norway growled at him. "Get off of me, I never touched your stupid toys!" He put his hands on Denmark's chest and tried to shove him away.

Denmark pushed away from Norway but felt a light tug and blinked when he looked down at his t shirt and Norway's pajama shirt. They were super glued together. "Uhm ... I can't."

Norway looked down at the problem. "Great." He shoved Denmark again harder, trying to rip the shirts apart.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin my shirt!"

"They're already ruined, you idiot!" Norway gave him a vicious look and struggled to get out from under him.

Denmark started to grin. "This is actually funny."

"No it's not!" His gaze didn't soften.

"Yeah, it is." Denmark's face lit up with devilish light as he leaned down and started to kiss Norway on the lips.

His eyes shot open. His body froze until he got over the shock and pushed against Denmark's shoulders again.

"Ugh! Mom, Dad, they're kissing again!"

"Sealand, stop calling me Mom!" Finland groaned as he stepped into the living room and frowned at Denmark and Norway, who began to kiss Denmark back. "Get a room you two!"

Iceland came down the stairs next, fully dressed. "Ugh, didn't you two get enough last night?" He stomped past them to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Sweden came in from outdoors carrying a large cooking pot filled with snow. He walked over to the kissing couple on the couch, oblivious to everyone else in the living room.

"Is that necessary?" Finland asked.

"Do it, Dad!" Sealand shouted. He laughed out loud at Denmark as he howled and tried to jump away when the cold snow hit the back of his head. With a lurch he shot up, tearing a long hole through his T shirt where it had been glued to Norway's pajamas.

"I said get off me!" Norway growled and sat up, shaking snow out of his hair. He stood and fetched his coffee mug from behind the couch, wandering back into the kitchen.

"But what about my Legos!?" Denmark shouted after him.

"What's wrong with them?" Sweden asked calmly, still holding the empty pot.

"Gross! Who spilled coffee all over the presents?"

Peeking through the banister at the top of the staircase, Norway's troll watched the scene. Someday he would have to tell Norway how fun it was to glue all those bricks together, but not now. He disappeared upstairs to let the others have their fun.

Author's Note: Just a silly story about nothing much. The super glue idea came from a conversation I had with someone who told me about a spokesman from the super glue company came into their class and handed out samples of super glue. The list of items glued to other items in the classroom before the class was over is long and hilarious.


End file.
